


The Stories of Tonight

by Gladepanther, KottaKitty



Series: Modern Hamilton AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladepanther/pseuds/Gladepanther, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/pseuds/KottaKitty
Summary: A small look at each of the alternate versions of the Hamilton characters in this AU.





	The Stories of Tonight

Modern Hamilton AU

Non-Stop Newspaper:

Alexander Hamilton (25)  
One of the head writers, the best person to go to for a last minute article, he’s the fastest typer in whole whole office by a landslide. Enjoys interviewing people also but often will get in to heated arguments with those he's interviewing (especially political figures). Passed from foster home to foster home as a child, he has never really known a true family, but now thanks to the amazing friends he has made along the way his life is full of more love than he could ever have wished for.

Thomas Jefferson (27)  
Chief Editor. Likes to publish a single copy of the newspaper without any of Alexander's articles in it and leave it on the other man's desk for fun every now and again- just to annoy Alex. He also writes for the paper occasionally, really enjoys going on the scene to interview people for quotes for his articles. Was in a car accident a few years ago- his injuries from this mean he now needs a cane to walk around. Has been dating his childhood friend James Madison since they were seventeen years old.

Aaron Burr (26)  
Writer for the paper, tends to get given the more tame stories to write about. He wants to be sent for the more pressing issues like Alexander but can never seem to get given them, despite being a better writer. Works on the desk across from Theodosia and has had a crush on her since she said ‘Hello’ to him on her first day. Constantly fifth wheels when Hamilton drags him out with his friends- he always reluctantly has a good time.

Theodosia Alston (25)  
Writer for the paper. She writes all the the advice pages, able to give fair and level headed advice to the many questions and confessions she gets given daily. Her section is very popular and she is quite the local celebrity, despite how shy she is. She likes Aaron (who works across from her) an awful lot, he doesn't talk too much and has the most warming smile which melts her heart whenever she is lucky enough to see it.

Charles Lee (22)  
Works in the IT support department. Possibly the most lazy and unhelpful person you'll ever meet. Has small man syndrome, instantly hates anyone taller than him with a passion. Very cowardly, won't ever pick fights face to face, just mess with people from the side lines. The only person he likes and trusts is his best friend and co-worker.

Samuel Seabury (23)  
Works in IT with Charles Lee. Thinks he is better than everyone and never does any of his work because he thinks its below him. The son of the owner of the Newspaper. He and Charles do a weekly podcast on Soundcloud that gets a total of five listeners (two of them are themselves). He likes his best friend and co-worker a little bit too much.

\-----

Reynolds University:

George Washington (48)  
Teaches History and Political Science at the university. The school most beloved and trusted teacher. He can diffuse any argument and makes the difficult subjects he teaches understandable to anyone willing to listen and learn. Proud adoptive father of twelve children (and counting!). He and his wife are unable to have children of their own, but they have too much love to give to not use it. Enjoys making dad jokes that everyone loves to hate.

John Laurens (22)  
After he finished school he didn't really know what he wanted to do with his life, so John did the only thing a student with no direction in life could do: go for a gap year (that lasted three years…). He has traveled the world and has seen the best and the worst of may places, he learned a lot and gained an interest in both History and Politics. He now is one of the top students in George Washington's class. He often arranges protests and fundraisers at his school. He was once interviewed by Alexander at one of these protests- the two have been extremely close ever since.

Gilbert Marquis de Lafayette (25)  
Teaches French and English at the university. The first friend Alexander ever made as a child, they kept in contact by writing letters to one and other across the years. Luckily they ended up moving to the same area in the end. Possibly the most excitable of the friend group, and that's saying something. If he gets overwhelmed or stressed he finds it hard to focus enough to speak english and will often just speak french until he’s calmed down. He met Hercules while being fitted for a suit for his sister's wedding and managed to smooth talk him into giving him his number. 

James Madison (28)  
Head receptionist at the school, is sick a lot but takes a lot of convincing to actually call in sick for work. Has just about every allergy you can name, making life quite difficult for him. Really enjoys his job, he gets to know the students of the school quite well and seeing them succeed makes him feel positive about the future. Knows he would be lost without Jefferson supporting him and pulling him out of the low moods he sometimes suffers with, and is so grateful to have him in his life.

Maria Reynolds (24)  
Head mistress of Reynolds University. After marrying her ex-husband, James Reynolds at the young age of 17, Maria became quiet and reserved, following in James' shadow for years and always doing as she was told. She finally gained the courage to file for divorce after years of abuse from him at the age of 22 and due to her excellent lawyer, managed to seize all ownership of her husband's university. While she considered selling it on, she instead decided to step up and take control of something big for the first time in her life and through gaining valuable skills in managing a higher education institution, became one of the most well-known and loved people there. She has a lot more fire to her these days, gets on very well with one of the top teachers at her uni, Washington and is especially fond of her PA, Eliza Schuyler.

Eliza Schuyler (20)  
The middle Schuyler sister, bubbly, enthusiastic and loving, Eliza is just about as genuine as they come. She landed a job working as Maria Reynolds' PA at the university about a year ago and loves every minute of working with her boss, they get on exceptionally well, Eliza being one of the only people to know about Maria's difficult past and she is very proud of her for becoming the woman she is today. Her and her sisters are close friends to Theodosia and the four often go out together at the weekends.

\-----

Other:

Hercules Mulligan (27)  
Owner of a local bridal shop: Ruffian. His tailor skills are second to none. Is tough and yet kind- able to stick up for himself and others but also has a heart of gold. Will often cut prices on his amazing dresses and suits so that people can afford to look their best on their special day- his shop makes so much money, he can afford to help out. He remembers the day he met Lafayette so vividly, his usual steady hands were trembling with love struck nerves.

Martha Washington (46)  
Fertility Specialist Doctor at the local hospital. Met George when he went for an appointment with her, she’d never met someone quite so genuine before. They ended up overrunning their allotted time by half an hour because they just couldn't stop talking. Although it was unprofessional, Matha took his contact number off his record to call him so they could meet again outside of work. The rest is history.

Angelica Schuyler (23)  
Eldest of the Schuyler sisters and recently the new owner of the cafe that Alex and his friends like to frequent at lunch time. Angelica cares about her sisters very deeply and loves doing things with them, from having them sit in her cafe with her for breakfast to taking them to theme parks, you name it, Angelica has done it for her sisters. She met Theodosia a few years ago and was quick to introduce her new friend to Eliza and Peggy and the four hang out as much as they can since then.

Peggy Schuyler (14)  
Youngest of the Schyuler sisters, Peggy is loud and energetic, sometimes feeling like she is overshadowed by her sisters and tries her best to stand out because of this. She is still very young and attends a local school but often comes into Angelica's cafe after she has finished a school day to help her big sister out where she can, or just to annoy other customers. She has a soft spot for Burr after meeting him through Theodosia as her work colleague and dotes on Alex whenever him and his friends are in the cafe.


End file.
